Beautiful Silence
by ThalicoRULZ
Summary: Daughterofhades' birthday present! Sometimes, when you comfort a friend, she or he can be comforted by your words. But most times, words rarely heal the deepest scars in the soul. What matters then, is not just words, but gestures. Sometimes, gestures can do what words can't, because it conveys what words can't. That's why silence is beautiful.


**_*Beautiful Silence*_**

_Sometimes, when you comfort a friend, she or he can be comforted by your words._

_But most times, words rarely heal the deepest scars in the soul. What matters then, is not just words, but gestures._

_Sometimes, gestures can do what words can't, because it conveys what words can't._

_That's what Karter finds out when he sees Deliah._

* * *

(This is before Karter and Deliah realizes that they are demigods, therefore before the timeline of _Black, Blue, and Green Series Book 4, Light & Shadows.)_

"C'mon, Dels. You can do better than that!" Karter encouraged, standing next to his friend on the ground.

Deliah was a very shy and timid girl, which blue eyes that constantly changed colors depending on her mood, ranging from bright neon-like blue, to blue so dark it looked black. Sometimes, when she was nervous or uncertain, the colors became unbalanced, and one would be darker than the other, giving her the much abused nickname, 'Odd-Eye'. She had pale skin from being indoors so much, but Karter suspected it would still be that pale even if she spend all day outside.

Deliah had cheeks that flushed easily, and her hair slightly spiky, barely reaching her shoulders. Her bangs were long, constantly shielding her eyes from her tormentors.

All in all, Karter was sure that if he hadn't seen a different side to her, he would have thought that his best friend was mute. That's how quiet she was when she was around other people besides him.

"If I was able to do better than this, I would hardly be falling down, wouldn't I?" Deliah groaned as she picked herself up, careful not to lose her balance again. The rollerblades were hard enough to just stand in, much less move.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Deli," Karter chided, but helped her out of the rollerblades anyway. "Should we go home, now?"

Karter asked as he glanced at the sunset behind her.

Deliah's fave became panicked for an instant before it settled to its usual small smile she always had when he was with her. "Can we eat dinner at somewhere, first?" She asked quickly, almost too quickly. Karter became worried; Deliah hardly spoke about her family, and never let him come over during the last two months of their still-new friendship. And she always wanted to stay out as late as possible on weekends like today.

"What's wrong, Deliah?" Karter said, studying her face closely. She paled slightly, but it was almost intelligible on her naturally pale skin. "N-nothing, I'm just too h-hungry to eat at home. Besides, Mom comes home late at night," she said, stammering a bit. She knew as well as he did that he didn't buy that, and her already mismatched eyes gave the game away, but he decided to wait until she felt ready to trust him. They had been friends only recently, after all.

"Okay, how about McDonalds?" Karter suggested, and saw his best friend visibly relax, color rushing back to her cheeks.

* * *

**Here it is, daughterofhades (aka Guest)'s birthday present!**

**I know, I originally said this would be a oneshot, but I decided halfway to make it into a short story, to be updated tomorrow with another chapter!**

**The reason this won't be a oneshot, is because it's kind of my apology for not writing a long-chapter story, and for making you wait a long time. You'll still be making an appearance in Lights&Shadows, but you won't have a POV, which is the other reason why this story is longer than a simple oneshot.**

**I think this will be...four or five chapters long?**

**And as for your appearance in that book(Lights&Shadows), Deliah will be a daughter of Hades, and Karter will be a son of Thetis. I know, it's not what you expected, but in order to fit in the story, Deliah and Karter can't be the children of Thalico and Percabeth. But I DID make Deliah a daughter of Hades for your penname. And I made sure to fit it in as close as possible, is it alright?**

**Anyway, happy birthday!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


End file.
